etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Furyhorn
Furyhorn is a low level FOE that has appeared in every game of the series to date. Their names were originally translated as Ragelopes, switching to Furyhorn in the following games. They are surprisingly powerful deer with an imposing presence. Their fur is pale blue, and they have a golden mane. Their beautiful appearance hides a brutally territorial beast responsible of the deaths of many novice explorers; ironically, these creatures are herbivorous. Since it was also the very first of the FOEs introduced, it is one of the most famous monsters, usually even considered a staple of the series. Etrian Odyssey The Ragelope is the first FOE that you encounter in Etrian Odyssey. These deer are first found on B2F, but can be found all over the Emerald Grove afterwards. They usually just patrol set areas, but in rare cases they may ambush and chase players trying to claim a treasure chest. They look exactly like the Fender, but are way stronger than them or any of the normal monsters found on B2F; they can easily annihilate any explorers who approach them unprepared. New players should probably wait until around level 8-10 before attempting to face one. Aside from its higher than average attack and defense, the Ragelope has an ability called Scream, which can inflict the confuse status on your characters. Ragelopes, like many earlier FOEs, are susceptible to the Alchemist's Poison skill. A good strategy for taking them on earlier is to have your team defend while an alchemist tries to inflict Poison. Skills that boost the party's defense, such as immunize or the Protector's physical guards, are also useful. Related Monsters *Fender *Goldeer Popularity As the very first of the infamous FOEs, Ragelopes have become a staple of the series' unforgiving difficulty and a somewhat unofficial mascot. Several media on the web (mostly in Japan) depicts harmless-looking deer viciously turning the tables on their would-be hunters. People familiar with IOSYS FOE! to no Souguu animation will most likely remember the scene where a cute-looking deer is slaughtering a playing party while the narrator states in horror "It can't be, the FOE has destroyed the party". On Etrian Odyssey-related threads on forums and imageboards, they are usually called Rapealopes due to their high bodycount. Newbies will usually be adviced to "pet the deers and always rest in the clearing" as an initiation joke from veteran players. Etrian Odyssey II Furyhorns are pretty much the same as their previous incarnation, the ragelope. They live and prosper within the Ancient Forest, where they have become a dangerous pest for explorers. Even though they are no longer the first FOEs introduced, they are still patrolling the second and third floors. They are way stronger than before, their numbers have increased, and some have irregular patrolling patterns; trying to evade them can be somewhat tricky for novice explorers. Related Monsters *Furylord Etrian Odyssey III Furyhorns wander through B4F, the deepest level of the Waterfall Wood. They aren't as prosperous as in Etrian Odyssey II, but their numbers are still enough to be a force to be reckoned with. They continue their habit of just endlessly patrolling their territory without a care. However, the area where they live is full of swamps; as a result it is impossible to outrun them, as they can maneuver through the mud with no difficulty whereas you will take two turns to move through a single mud tile. They aren't too hard to beat as they only have a little more HP than a Greedy Lizard. The only thing noteworthy to look out for is Muddle Roar, which can confuse the entire front row and create a severe headache if some of your confused characters are overpowered. Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE